Honor Monroe: Duelist Kingdom
by BlackVeilBridesIsMyLife
Summary: Honor Monroe was a tournament duelist that has traveled all around to be known for tournaments. With her younger brothers and parents behind her she felt like she was invincible but she was far from. When she meets up with some old friends of hers she fells like its meant to be. But what is about to happen in the world that she knows?


Honor Monroe Duelist Kingdom

Chapter 1: Returning Home

"**You can't catch me!" Honor was running around chasing her brother Peter around the backyard with a snowball in her hand and yelled, "I'm going to get you Peter!" As Honor threw the snowball it hit her brother. **

Honor woke with a start in the backseat of her car. Honor then said, "I haven't had a dream about my family in weeks. Maybe it's time for a visit home."

Running a hand through her hair and said, "Domino City. Seems like forever since I've last been home."

She got dressing into her grey tank top, dark skinny jeans, 2 pairs of hoop earrings, her favorite necklace, her anchor belly button ring, and her knee high combat boots.

Honor was a tournament duelist and was constantly on the move and didn't stay in the same place for long. She then grabbed a piece of the sandwich that she had last night and ate it.

Getting back in the front seat she dialed her home phone number and her brother Peter answered, "Honor? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me bro. Tell Mom and Dad that I'm coming for a visit."

Peter then exclaimed, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yeah I'm serious. I should be home soon since I just finished a tournament and I've been heading to another one near Domino."

Peter said, "Alright. See you soon Norie."

Honor laughed and then started to drive home. Her life had been crazy since she had discovered duel monsters. Her life went from her wanting to be an author to being a well-known duelist.

She had left behind her friends and family to become a duelist. Seeing the sign that said WELCOME TO DOMINO CITY see thought about how close to home she was.

When she finally pulled up to her house her mother ran out and as she got out they hugged and she said, "You look so good Honor."

"Thanks Mom. I'm glad to be home. Let me grab my cards and suitcases and I'll meet you inside."

Grabbing her two suitcases and her case with all her decks she left them near the front door and her mother said, "I decided to keep the bakery closed for today so we can catch up. Go sit in the living room and I'll bring tea in. You still enjoy Citrus Lavender Sage Herbal Tea?"

"Yeah I do."

She sat in the living room with her father and waited for her mother to come in. As her mother came in with the tea she said, "Tell us about the duels for this tournament."

"Alright so my first duel was against this guy called Nick. He only dueled me since I was a girl and he thought that I was going to be a weak opponent. I was using my Dragon deck which totally crushes everybody. I played around with him for a bit and tricked him until I got my headed dragon out and crushed him."

Her father then said, "Sounds like you."

Honor nodded and then said, "Totally. But he's the kind of person that I hate. He acted like girls can't be a good duelist so he totally deserved that. When are Peter and Jackson getting home?"

Her mother said, "In a little bit. They were so excited that you were coming home. I bet they tell all their friends that their champion duelist sister is in town."

Honor laughed and said, "I'm going to go take a nap. You have crazy hours when you're dueling all over and have to drive to places."

Honor's father replied, "Alright baby. Have a good nap."

Walking up to her room she laid down on her bed and fixed her knee brace and closed her eyes and then felt a paw on her face and woke up and said, "GIZMO!"

She patted him and said, "You can stay in my room as I sleep. Night Gizzy."

She closed her eyes and then fell asleep.

A/N Alright first chapter done. The first 2 chapters are fillers which are basically me not wanting to do the episode yet. But she will be journey with Yugi and the others because they are old friends of hers.


End file.
